dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Nadech Kugimiya
) Khon Kaen, Thailand |english_name = Barry Brand |education = Rangsit University |occupation = Actor Model |years_active = 2009-present |agency = Channel 3 |hangul = |hanja = |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = ณเดชน์ คูกิมิยะ |signature = }} Nadech Kugimiya (ณเดชน์ คูกิมิยะ), previously named Chonlathit Yodprathum (born December 17, 1991), is a Thai-Austrian actor and model. He is best known for his roles in Duang Jai Akkanee (2010), Game Rai Game Rak (2011), Sunset at Chaophraya (2013), The Rising Sun Series (2014), Leh Lub Salub Rarng (2017) and The Crown Princess (2018). Personal life Nadech, birth name Chonlathit Yodprathum, was born on December 17, 1991 in Khon Kaen, Thailand. He is the adopted child of Sudarat Kugimiya, his biological aunt, and Yoshio Kugimiya. His biological mother is Thai while his biological father is Austrian. His nickname "Barry" has evolved from his original nickname "Brand." He graduated from Rangsit University with a bachelor's degree in communication arts, major in film and cinematography. He is currently completing his master's degree. Nadech says he did not mean to deceive anyone when he misrepresented himself as half Japanese and half Thai. Declaring he was unworried by the resulting fuss, Nadech said that far from deceiving fans for his own sake, he really did it for his parents. "My foster father is Japanese. I told everyone I am half Thai, half Japanese to honor him," he said. He denied he felt stressed to be exposed as Thai-Austrian. "I meant to tell people, but the time had not yet arrived." Career Nadech started his modeling career at the age of seventeen (17). In 2010, he made his acting debut in a feature drama, starring in the lead role, in Ngao Rak Luang Jai as "Nawa Gamtornpuwanat". He gained immense popularity after he starred in Duang Jai Akkanee as "Fai Akkanee Adisuan" and in Game Rai Game Rak as "Saichon / Charles Makovich" alongside Yaya Urassaya Sperbund. He is also a member of the group "4+1 Channel 3 Superstar" with Mario Maurer, Prin Suparat, Pakorn Chatborirak, and Phupoom Pongpanu. He has an exclusive contract with Channel 3. His manager is Suphachai Srivijit. He is one of the highest paid actors in Thailand. Nadech is also a very in-demand brand endorser; he has been dubbed "King of Presenters". He has endorsed numerous major brands including Shopee, OPPO, 7-Eleven, Air Asia, Daikin, and TrueMove H. Nadech is also one of the most visible celebrities in television, print, and billboard advertisements. Nadech is considered one of the most decorated Thai actors. He has received more than 130 awards including the best actor award from the Suphannahong National Film Awards, Mekhala Awards, Nataraja Awards, and TV Gold Awards. Nadech also frequently appears on the list of the most popular and influential people in Thailand. Filmography ;Television ;Film ;Music Video Appearance Discography ;Album / Song / OST ;Concerts Awards and nominations Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 180 cm (5'11") *'Weight:' *'Zodiac Sign:' *'Blood Type:' *'Personality:' *'Nicknames:' Barry, Brand *'Education:' **Rangsit University (Communication Arts in Film and Cinematography) |-| Career= |-| Miscellaneous= Gallery Nadech Kugimiya.png Category:TActor Category:Channel 3 Category:Nadech Kugimiya